


Friends are never expected

by Callie_Girl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, mimikyu - Freeform, snubbull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Patton and his snubbull, Logan, almost quite literally run into Desmond, a pokemon trainer with a lonely mimikyu named Virgil.





	Friends are never expected

Patton frowned, picking up his Snubbull and glaring at the other trainer, then storming away. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Patton whispered, leaving the training room, “She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. You’re one of the cutest pokemon ever.” Snubbull huffed, nuzzling Patton’s neck, but at least he didn’t protest that time.

Patton set his snubbull down as he moved to press one of the levator buttons. Suddenly, a voice shouted, “HOLD THE LIFTY THING!”

Patton, assuming the voice meant elevator, stuck his arm between the doors to prevent them from closing. Another trainer sprinted in, carrying a bag of food, and promptly slammed into the wall. Patton couldn’t help but smile as he helped to smaller man to his feet.

“Thank you.” The man panted, bending down to grab the bag of pokemon food. 

“No problem.” When the man stood up, Patton waved. “I’m Patton Sharpe.”

“Desmond Flintlocke- is that a snubbull?!” Desmond’s face lit up. “Oh, wow! A blue one! Can I pet it?”

Patton blinked. “You… want to pet him?”

Desmond nodded, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “I’ve never seen a blue one before, and all the ones I’ve met are such sweeties, and yours looks kinda sad.”

Logan, Patton’s snubbull, didn’t even wait for Pat to respond before waddling over to Desmond, his eyes wide and curious. Desmond let Logan sniff his hand before gently scratching the top of the faerie-type pokemon’s head, a grin on his face. “Can you guys come to my room? I’ve got a mimikyu and he needs a friend, and I’ve heard that snubbulls and mims get along so great-”

“Sure!” Patton nodded, grinning. Desmond returned his grin as the doors opened, bouncing one more time before leading them to his room.

“Virgil?” He called, setting the bag of food on the table. A small mimikyu poked its head out from under the bed, then, seeing Patton, dove back to whence it came. Desmond looked under the bed. “It’s okay, bud. Patton and his snubbull are nice.”

Slowly, Virgil reemerged, looking at Patton hesitantly. Logan waddled a bit closer, and Virgil finally came out, head tilted with interest. Logan muttered a greeting in their strange pokemon language, and Virgil started to bounce up and down.

Patton and Desmond smiled at each other.


End file.
